


A Cute Picture

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of an OTP prompt from Tumblr. Anna finds Elsa snuggled up with their newly adopted daughter. In awe of this sight, she decides to take a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cute Picture

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt: 797 = Imagine your OTP adopting a child and person A falling asleep with the child in their lap and person B taking a picture. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or its characters. I wish I did, though.

There's a lot of change that one year can bring. The kingdom of Arendelle experienced this change when the queen and princess fell in love. The citizens were shocked but accepting of the relationship between the two sisters. When Anna proposed to Elsa six months later, no one was surprised. By then, the relationship was widely accepted among the citizens of Arendelle and of neighboring kingdoms. Nine months after their relationship started and three months after their marriage, the two sisters adopted a child together. They knew that they would never be able to conceive children together so they went to the local adoption agencies and adopted their daughter.

The baby girl had pale blonde hair and brown eyes. Since she looked similar to Elsa, Anna decided that this was the baby they would adopt. Elsa was wrapped around her finger and agreed with Anna. They spent time governing the kingdom and taking care of their new daughter. On their one year anniversary, Anna saw something she never thought that she would see.

The day was full of celebrations of the relationship between the queen and the princess. Elsa, as queen, was surrounded by the citizens congratulating her on their relationship. Anna mainly spent time with their beautiful daughter so it was up to Elsa to meet with the citizens. Therefore, Elsa was exhausted when the day was over. When Elsa came back to the castle, she grabbed their daughter and held her, since she hadn't seen her all day. This led to the sight that Anna saw when she returned to the room.

Elsa was asleep on the couch with their daughter on her chest. Elsa's hair was out of its usual braid and cascading over the armrest of the couch. Her arms encircled her daughter protectively but gently, afraid to wake the child. Smiling with affection, Anna could not believe her eyes. This adorable sight was not something she expected to see from the icy queen, thawed as though she was through their relationship. 

Anna decided that she must have a picture of this, so she went off to find the nearest camera. Once the camera was located, she tiptoed back into the room with her wife and daughter lay asleep. As silently as she could, she snapped a picture of the two, covered them up with a nearby blanket, and left the room. She felt lucky that the two girls belonged to her and pledged to love them forever. And for the first time in forever, she felt exactly as if she belonged.


End file.
